


Ah! Reel Monsters

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, except you might die, it's like a celeb sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: You never know who you might see on a Halloween movie night in Gotham city.





	Ah! Reel Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 12

Horror movies were the worst in Gotham.  Every showing had a chance to be ruined by one supervillain or another.  It wasn't so bad for any other movie -- except comedy; Joker always crashed the comedies -- but the horror movies were always a shot in the dark.  Especially during October.

"This one shouldn't be too bad," Dick said, leading the other Titans down the corridor to the theater.

"That's what you said about the last one, Dick, and it was corny as hell," Roy said.

"And old," said Wally.

"They're called classics, guys," Dick replied, ignoring the faces they pulled at him.  "Besides, this one should be really good.  It was supposed to be one of the best Universal films, and it's only now getting a release.  You should be thankful I invited you."

"We are, Dick," Donna said, while Wally and Roy groaned.

"What's it about, anyway?" asked Garth, still sucking down his first mega cup of water.

"It's about this actor who's really amazing with makeup and monster effects, only it turns out he's really a monster who uses makeup to look human."  Dick practically glowed with anticipation.  "It stars Basil Carlo."

Roy froze, making Wally bump into him, with a, "What the hell, man".

"You're taking us to see a movie starring Clayface?"

Dick paused.  "The first Clayface, yeah."

All four of them stared at him.

"You're different, man," Wally said.

Dick rolled his eyes.  "C'mon, chickens, it's right in here."

The theater was already dark when they walked in, although the movie hadn't started.  They climbed their way to the top of the theater, where they could watch the crowd as well as the movie.  It was still Gotham, after all.

The only other occupant was an old man wrapped up in a black coat and old-fashioned hat.  He sat in the middle of the theater, alone and stately.

"Who do you think that is?" Donna asked, whispering as softly as she could.

Dick leaned in.  "Remember when I said the movie was just finally getting released?  It didn't because during the last scene Carlo actually killed the hero.  They reshot the film later with stand-ins, but it was decided it would be bad for the company if they released it, so it went into the vaults."

"OK.  And that means...?"

Dick smiled.  "It's Basil Carlo."


End file.
